The Beautiful City
by Pretty Little Problems
Summary: Title has nothing to do with story. The flock never got back together and now Max and Nudge go to a boarding school in NYC. While rating guys after school at a coffee shop a chance comes for a new start. And this really is just the beginning. one-shot fax


**So, yeah. One-shot. Review or PM me if you want to use the idea as a story! Disclaimer: If it's familiar, chances are it's not mine.

* * *

**Max POV

"Seven point five, seven, five, negative 2,"

"More like seven, seven, six, negative five,"

"Agreed,"

I was sitting with my best friend and roommate Bliss Kensington outside of our favorite coffee shop in New York. It was warmer than usually and this was when the boys came out. And naturally anyone who'll be anyone in this city will be rated by Bliss and me.

"Six, one, five,"

You're probably wondering why the great Maximum Ride is rating guys with a 100% human roommate from Benington Hights Academy, a boarding school in New York. When the guys and the girls of the flock split up, we never got back together.

We looked for Fang, Iggy and gazzy for a few months, and then Nudge had an idea. She wanted to go to a school she found online and look for them from there. I didn't want to, but Nudge had looked just as relentlessly as I had and, I felt the need to give her something. I told her we'd try for a few months. And a few months grew.

"Two, again."

"Geez, the candidates are lacking today, M."

"Unfortunately, B, you are correct."

Angel got angry. Scarily angry. She decided to take Total and go look for them on her own, using all of her powers. She said we'd been slowing her down.

There was nothing that I could do to stop her, and she went. Nudge and I stayed at the school. We continuously checked the blog for any clue as to where they were. Angel had found them, but she didn't give us any hint to where they were. She missed us, but she decided that we had to find them on our own so that we don't mess with the balance of nature or something.

"So, we going to grace Missy with our presence -six- at the party tonight?"

"More like seven. Cocky, are we now?"

"Ugh, two. And yes, extremely, darling."

"I guess we don't -one- have anything better to do, and I have been wanting to go to that new club. Plus, isn't it a foam party?"

"Yep. BUBBLES!"

Then, something I never thought would happen, happened. We had somehow settled into our daily lives. We got friends, we got into a better school, we were it girls at our school and we didn't have to change- well, we got more fashion wise…. Two and a half years later, age 16, here we are.

"Shit! Cough, cough. I burnt my tongue!"

"Hey, don't fucking cuss because that shit ain't cool."

"Oh, wow you're Smirky McSmirkyson now?"

"Extremely."

"Ooh. And Mocky McMockyton the First."

"Third, actually."

Actually, at the moment Nudge was studying abroad in London, and Bliss and I were set to meet her there in a month. We would have gone earlier, but I wasn't ready to give up looking in the U.S. for the guys and Angel, even though they had stopped blogging a while ago. It's not like I've never been out of the U.S. and it's not like I'm not coming back. Bliss and I are visiting Nudge every few months for a week. It's not too hard seeing as Bliss has a house in London.

"Another two. I hope the pickings are better in England."

"They probably are. Most of them will get another point for that adorable accent."

"Maybe."

"Oh, that's right. You don't have _relationships_. You're waiting for super emo-boy."

"Don't be a joker, chickadee. And he isn't emo."

"I know hon, I'm just joking. Oh look, another seven."

"I know you know. If you weren't joking I'd have to smack you."

"Again?"

"Yep."

"I thought that was reserved for when I made you look skanky in Bloomingdales."

"Nope. Plus, that _was_ a nice outfit. Four."

"I told you so, I told you so, I-told-you-so! Five."

Bliss and I _only _took vacations out of the U.S., unless it was to L.A., and we took plenty of vacations. Bliss is awesome. She's basically my sister, and she's the only one who could get me out of my the-flock-is-split blues. When we aren't at school, we live at her house. I bet if we did ever find the flock we'd find some way for her to come with us. And yes she knows everything. And I mean _everything_. And that's our life for these few years.

I looked at Bliss over my sunglasses - I'm sure Bliss would love me to tell you that they're Gucci, sweetie. Of course they're designer. Everything's designer. Our school uniforms, which we were wearing just then, were designed by Versace. It was the normal school uniform. Very Gossip Girl. So… I guess I have changed a little. But just a little. I wear Gucci. I say things like sweetie and darling. I'm a queen bee in the upper east side, I go to school, I go to parties, but I'm still Maximum Ride. And I always will be. Regardless, Fang would probably not recognize me.

"A five? In what world?" I asked incredulously.

"You've got a point. Maybe I'm losing my touch," Bliss said.

"Nah, it's just today's lacking crop. Try again hun," I said.

"Three," Bliss concluded.

"Better," I said.

"Ooh. Much better," Bliss drawled looking behind me. "You'll never guess."

"Matt's wearing a constable's hat and giving out tickets again?" I asked.

"Ten and nine in a half coming this way," She squealed. I looked, but I only got a view of their backs. And I think she may be right. Bliss never says anything over eight unless they really deserve it. And yet, she gives out eights like no tomorrow.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I exclaimed. Some people used to turn to look at us when we got loud but now no one bats an eyelash. They're used to it.

"Hey, when you go talk to them, get me something for my burnt tongue. Chad knows what I like," Bliss winked.

"I'm sure he does," I said with a hint of innuendo in my voice.

"Oh, shut up and get our guys. Dibs on the blonde! And don't forget the tongue stuff. Seriously," She exclaimed.

"Yes to the tongue, maybe to the guys," I smiled.

I walked inside, my ankle boots clicking against the tile. I saw the guys at the front of the line for coffee, but they'd have to wait. I walked right up to the server, who Bliss and I happen to be friends with. We can cut in line and Chad always knows what we want.

"Burnt tongue again?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure it's legit this time so don't give me that look," I smiled.

"Okay, one Bliss Supreme coming up!" He got to work and we continued to talk.

"You going to grace Missy's party with your presence?" He asked.

"That's what B said!" I exclaimed. He brought up the cold drink and slipped in the special ingredient. And let me tell you, it isn't vanilla. Or drugs. Or legal for those of us under twenty-one.

"Hey, B said sounds kinda like she said, so that's what she said! Ha ha!" Chris laughed, then plopped another Supreme on the counter. "Got one for you too. On the house, as per usual."

"Thanks. You're a doll. Really. This is just what I need," I gushed.

"I know, and it's your favorite," He said. "There's like two people behind you so move for a sec, kay?"

"Sure. Two people. Wow, what a rush. Kay, order away," I said. I turned around to see the most surprising sight I've ever seen.

"FANG! IGGY!" I squealed so loud people actually looked. I jumped on Fang and threw my arms around him.

"Whoa, there," Fang said. "Max?"

"Yes, I'm Maximum Ride you idiot and I've finally found you!" I singsong still hugging him. Then I pulled back and gave him a long kiss. "It's been a while baby! Come on, come on… Wait. BLISS LILIAN KENSINGTON! CODE BLACK BLANK BLUE! VAMPIRE PYROS IN DA HOUSE!" I hugged Iggy and then turned to Chad who was smart enough to plug his ears, unlike Fang and Iggy who were probably half deaf.

"Oh my god! Squee!!" Bliss came in, hugged Fang and kissed Iggy, both were stunned.

"I can't believe they're here! I can't believe they're fucking here!" I kissed Fang again.

"I know! And Iggy's as hot as I thought he'd be!" Bliss said. "He was the ten you know."

"No!"

"Yes!'

"Le gasp! You're so wrong! Nine and a half!"

"Aw, it's alright. Agree to disagree.

"Fine by me."

"Aw, slutty," She said affectionately-it's a long story.

"Bitchy," We air kissed.

"What the heck?" That was Fang.

And that. That was just the beginning.

* * *

**You like? Then review.**


End file.
